Confessions of a Drunken DJ
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca confesses to Chloe that she likes her
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions of A Drunken DJ**

Beca wasn't sure how many drinks she had consumed but things were definitely starting to get dizzy for her. She was trying to have a discussion with Jesse but she was too drunk to even pretend to care about whatever movie soundtrack he was going on about.

"I'm going to go get another drink," Beca slurred.

Jesse laughed at his friend. "I think you've reached your limit."

"Yeah... you're probably right." Beca looked around the house that she was in for a familiar face. She smiled when she found Chloe in the crowd dancing with Aubrey. "I'm gonna go over there. I'll see you both later."

"Both?" Jesse looked beside him and didn't see anyone. Beca threw him the peace sign as she walked away. He chuckled to himself and made it a point to keep an eye on her for the rest of the night.

Beca reached Aubrey and Chloe and the two stopped dancing.

"Hey, are you having fun?" Chloe asked with a big smile.

"I wasn't at first but god, alcohol does wonders."

"How much have you had to drink?" Aubrey asked, amused.

Beca shrugged. "Amy and Stacie kept handing me drinks. They told me I needed to loosen up."

"I think it worked," Aubrey laughed. "I'm gonna go chat with the others. I'll be back around."

Chloe grinned. She had never seen Beca drunk before and it was the cutest thing ever. "Do you want to dance?"

"I would but I can't dance sober so I think me dancing drunk will mostly look like me flailing around."

Chloe pulled Beca close. "I can guide you."

"That's probably a bad idea," Beca said as she took a step back away from Chloe.

Chloe frowned. "Why?"

"Because I have what Aubrey would call a toner for you." Beca laughed and covered her face with her hands for a second before dropping them. "I just said that didn't I?"

Chloe was shocked. She had developed a crush on Beca months ago and hearing that her feelings were reciprocated had just made her night. "You like me?"

"I _really _do," Beca confessed. "You're amazing." Beca was getting tired of things moving that weren't supposed to as she tried to converse with the redhead so she closed her eyes before continuing to speak. "I've had a crush on you since you broke into my shower. I love watching you. Is that creepy? It's just that you have the cutest facial expressions. Oh, and-,"

"Beca." Chloe laughed at how the brunette was acting. "Why are your eyes closed?"

Beca opened one eye. "So I can focus on our conversation and not on how the room is spinning."

Chloe took one of Beca's hands into hers. "Do you want to get out of here? We can talk in my room."

"That sounds perfect. I should tell Jesse I'm leaving. I came here with him."

"I can tell him for you," Chloe offered.

Beca shook her head and regretted it. "No, no... I'll go. Meet me by the door?"

"Sure thing." Chloe watched Beca make her way over to Jesse before heading off to tell Aubrey that she was leaving with Beca.

"Hey," Jesse greeted his drunk friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just told Chloe that I have a crush on her and I should be freaking out but I'm not because I'm too drunk to care."

"Wow," Jesse said. "I was just expecting a one word response."

Beca reached out and punched the boy playfully in the arm.

"So what did your favorite redhead say about your drunken confession?"

"We're gonna go talk," Beca gestured back towards the front door. "She's waiting for me. I'll tell you about it all tomorrow."

"Will you remember it all tomorrow?" Jesse smirked.

"Crap," Beca sighed. "I hope so. I'll think really hard about remembering every detail."

Jesse laughed. "Good luck with that. Be safe."

Beca went over to the front door where Chloe was being hit on by some frat guy. "Dude," Beca pushed the boy out of Chloe's space. "Go away."

"We're talking so _you_ go away," the frat boy said, smugly.

"Do you want to talk to my fists?" Beca glared at the boy.

Chloe was thankful when the boy walked away. "Thanks. I tried to get rid of him but it wasn't working." The redhead then laughed. "You're super cute, by the way. He probably could've squashed you with his thumb."

Beca looked offended. "I have skills."

"But you're so tiny," Chloe brushed a strand of hair out of Beca's face.

"I would've gotten a crotch shot in and it would've been done." Beca opened the front door and gestured for Chloe to walk through first.

"Thank you. Nice to know that chivalry isn't dead."

Beca scoffed. "Chivalry is totally dead. I just wanted to stare at your ass."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. Drunk Beca was definitely entertaining.

"So what do you have planned for me in your room?"

"Talking... possibly cuddling." Chloe linked her arm with Beca's mostly to keep the other girl from stumbling as she walked.

"You're not planning on taking advantage of my vulnerable state are you?"

"Of course not," Chloe said. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Damn," Beca sighed overdramatically. "I was really hoping you'd have your way with me."

"Maybe tomorrow when you're aware of what you're doing."

"I'm aware of what I'm doing," Beca insisted. "Do I get a kiss at least?"

"Maybe tomorrow when you'll remember it."

Beca pouted and Chloe melted. The usually tough DJ was being too adorable. Beca removed her jacket and held it out to Chloe as they walked to the redhead's dorm room.

"What's this for?" Chloe asked.

"It's cold," Beca pointed out. "I'd put it on you but there's two of you at the moment."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca on the cheek before taking the jacket. "You're the sweetest."

"Don't tell anyone. My street cred will be ruined."

Chloe chuckled and linked her arm with Beca's again as they continued to walk.

When the two reached Chloe's room, Beca kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the girl's bed. "You never told me if you liked me back," she mumbled as she laid her head on a pillow.

"I do." Chloe removed the jacket Beca had given her and kicked off her shoes as well. "I like you a lot." She got onto her bed, laying down next to the brunette.

"What now?" Beca asked, tiredly.

"Well, we can go on a few dates and see where that leads us. We can take things slow. There's no rush. Does that sound good?"

When she was met with silence, Chloe looked down at Beca and saw that the younger girl had fallen asleep. She laughed silently and wrapped an arm around the girl, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Beca."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Beca woke up the next morning feeling like she had been hit by a freight train. "God," she groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up in bed and looked to see if Kimmy Jin was around. She frowned when she realized that she wasn't in her room. She looked under the covers and was relieved when she saw that she was clothed. She quickly scanned the room and realized that she was in Chloe's room. She thought back to last night but couldn't remember much of anything.

The room door opened and Chloe entered with a glass of water and Advil in her hands. "Hey you!"

Beca groaned and laid back down. "Too perky."

Chloe chuckled and moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here. Take these."

Beca sat up enough to take the pills and laid back down. "What time is it?"

"Eleven. Are you hungry?"

Beca made a face that said food was the last thing on her mind.

"Okay, no food. Are you up for talking?" Chloe had been impatiently waiting for Beca to wake up so that they could discuss what happened last night.

"We're talking now," Beca pointed out.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I mean about last night. You know, what you said to me." At the confusion on Beca's face, Chloe's smile fell. "You do remember what happened last night, right?"

Beca opened her mouth to answer but then quickly closed it. "Uh... body shots?"

"No, but I'm sure if you had a few more drinks in you, you would've been down for that," Chloe joked.

Beca bit her bottom lip as she began to worry about what she could've done. "I didn't make a fool out of myself did I? This is why I don't normally drink. I hate not knowing what I'm doing."

"You were hilarious last night," Chloe said. "You just revealed something that I found very interesting."

Beca sat up in a panic. "What did I say?"

Chloe grinned. "I'll give you some time to remember. I'm going shopping with Aubrey. Feel free to stay."

"Wait. Can I get a hint? Was it something embarrassing?" Beca again attempted to remember her actions last night but kept drawing blanks.

Chloe grinned, mischievously. "And this is why I refused to kiss you when you threw yourself at me. I knew you were too drunk to know what you were doing."

Beca's eyes widened. "I tried to kiss you?"

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe... maybe not."

"Chloe!" Beca exclaimed.

"Later!" Chloe left her room laughing. She couldn't help messing with Beca just a little. It was just too easy.

Beca decided that she would need to find her friends and interrogate the hell out of them to figure out what she had done last night... after she took a quick nap.

* * *

Beca knocked on Amy's room door and waited for the blonde to answer. When the door opened, she pushed past Amy to enter the room. "What did I do last night?"

Amy grinned. "What didn't you do last night? I told Stacie not to give you tequila. You dancing on that table was hilarious, though. Thank god we got to you before you took your bra off." Beca looked absolutely mortified and Amy couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just messin' with ya. I didn't see you do anything crazy."

"Your definition of crazy is probably way different than mine so that's not comforting. I'm gonna go find Jesse. I'll see you later." Beca left the room and quickly made her way to Jesse's.

Jesse opened his door and greeted his best friend with a smile. "She lives! I thought you'd be in an alcohol-induced coma. I have got to say, you are a hilarious drunk."

"So I've been told." Beca entered the boy's room and sat down in his chair. "Please tell me you know of all my actions last night."

"I do... up until you left the party early with Chloe." Jesse smirked. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Apparently I have." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Chloe says I told her something but she won't tell me what."

Jesse laughed. "Beca you told her you liked her... as in want in her pants like her."

Beca put her hands over her face. "I'm never drinking again."

"Hey, at least you've got your secret out. You don't have to hide it from her anymore."

Beca dropped her hands down from her face. "I need to transfer schools. I can't face her with her knowing that."

"She didn't seem to mind last night. I think maybe she's into you, too."

Beca laughed dryly. "Yeah, right. She was probably just being nice. I'm sure she's amused by my crush on her or something.

Jesse shook his head at how pessimistic Beca was being. "_Or _she's into you and you need to do something about it."

"Let's be real, Jesse. The hottest girl on campus is not into me." There was only one thing Beca could do. She had to avoid Chloe until the redhead forgot all about last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Beca had successfully avoided Chloe all of yesterday and she was currently midway through making the day without seeing the redhead. Her safe haven? Jesse's dorm. She figured it was one of the places Chloe wouldn't look.

"You can't hide in here forever," Jesse said, amused. "Just go talk to her."

"Why? So I can hear her tell me that she just sees me as a friend?" Beca was still convinced that Chloe held no interest in dating her. She didn't think she had much to offer her. Beca sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she thought about Chloe. "I don't know what to do."

"You could start by talking to her. That usually helps in situations like this."

There was a knock on the door and Jesse got up to answer it.

Beca watched as Jesse stepped aside and Chloe was revealed. "Chloe." She stood up from the chair that she had been sitting on.

Chloe entered the room and poked Beca in the chest. "You are a jerk, Beca Mitchell. If what you said to me at the party didn't mean anything, you should at least have the decency to tell me! I thought you were seriously into me. I should've known better than to listen to you while you were drunk."

Beca was taken aback by Chloe's words. The redhead actually liked her back. "Chloe-,"

"No, don't." Chloe stopped her. "Lesson learned. Don't take anything Beca says to heart when she's drunk off her ass."

Chloe turned to leave and Jesse gesture for Beca to go after her but Beca didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked. "Go after her."

"She's upset. I should give her time to cool down." Beca wasn't good at relationships but she was pretty sure Chloe needed space right now.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "You really need to watch more romantic comedies. She doesn't want space. She wants you to want her... and you do, so go tell her."

"Okay, I can do this," Beca said more to herself than to Jesse.

Beca left her friend's room and made her way to Chloe's apartment. By the time she had reached the door, she was overcome by nerves. The brunette took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Seconds later she was greeted by a pissed off looking Aubrey.

"Hey, is Chloe here?"

Aubrey stood in the doorway blocking Beca's way in. "Chloe doesn't want to see you."

"Aubrey, come on. I need to talk to her."

"No. You've already reduced my best friend to tears. I'm not letting you cause anymore damage. I can't believe I thought you'd be good for her. You're a jerk."

Beca sighed. "So I've heard. Look, this is all a misunderstanding."

"So you didn't spend all of yesterday avoiding her?" Aubrey asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Okay, I did but-," The door slammed shut in Beca's face and the brunette fought the urge to stomp her foot in frustration. She took a moment to compose herself before knocking again.

Aubrey opened the door, her hand on her hip, looking irritated by Beca's presence. "I'll tell Chloe you stopped by and if she decides she wants to speak to you, she'll call you."

"Chloe please come out here so we can talk!" Beca yelled past Aubrey.

The door slammed once again and Beca was left trying to figure out her next move. She thought about going back to her room but decided to try one last time. She knocked on the door and waited to face Aubrey's wrath again.

The door opened and Beca's heart broke. Chloe stood before her with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What is it, Beca?" Chloe asked, sadly.

Beca fought the urge to pull Chloe into a hug in case that wasn't met with approval by the redhead. "I hurt you and I'm sorry. I- I was just being an idiot. I freaked out. Not because I thought you liked me but because I thought you _didn't _like me and were just being nice about me telling you how I felt. I guess it was just hard for me to believe that you would like me back, you know? You're this amazing person and I'm just... I'm me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have a sober confession to make... I like you, Chloe Beale... a lot and I'd love it if you'd think about being my girlfriend." Beca began to fidget with the hem of her shirt as she waited for Chloe to respond. She was starting to think the worse when Chloe finally broke into a smile.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," Chloe said, happily. She then punched Beca in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Beca rubbed her shoulder. "What was that for?"

"That was for hurting my feelings." Chloe then leaned in a placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips. "And that's for being so cute."

Beca laughed. "You're crazy."

"For you," Chloe quipped.

"Wow, and cheesy," Beca grinned.

Chloe took Beca by the hand and pulled her into her apartment. "Come on, we can go to my room."

Aubrey was sitting on the couch and had heard everything Beca had said to Chloe. "Beca can we talk for a second?"

Chloe looked at Beca sympathetically. "Best friend mode activated. I'll be in my room." Chloe looked at Aubrey. "Try to be nice," she said before going into her room.

Aubrey stood up from the couch and faced Beca. "Hurt her or mess this up in anyway and you'll wish you never met me. She really likes you so you better be serious about being with her."

Beca couldn't even be upset or irritated by Aubrey's threat. She was Chloe's best friend and she only wanted the best for her. "I am. Don't worry."

Aubrey sat back down without a word and Beca took that as her cue to head to Chloe's room.

Chloe smiled as the brunette laid down next to her in bed. "That was fast."

"Aubrey just gets straight to the point," Beca said. "Don't hurt you and I can live pretty much sums up our conversation."

Chloe chuckled. "That's Aubrey for you."

"So you want to talk?" Beca asked.

"No," Chloe placed an arm around Beca's waist. "Let's cuddle. I want to get used to this."

"Used to what?" Beca asked.

"You being mine."

Beca smiled and cuddled into Chloe. She would have to remember to thank Amy and Stacie for getting her drunk. Who would've known a drunken confession would've turned into the best thing to ever happen to her?


End file.
